You Are Not Alone
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Sakuragi is feeling down at the prom but there is a blue eyed someone present to take away his sadness...yaoi present (Sakuragi/?)


Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk

Author note: I got a song called 'You Are Not Alone' by Michael Jackson stuck in my head and the only way to get it out is to write a fic to it. It helped...a little. Tiny bits of the song are edited to fit with the story. This is how it turned out. Enjoy...

Warning: Fluffy romance, OOC and yaoi. Enough said.

* * *

You Are Not Alone 

'I hate proms...'

That was the thought of an unusually down hearted Sakuragi Hanamichi who was leaning against the wall of the large stadium, watching the couples slowly dancing on the middle of the shiny lacquered floor.  
Why was the reason he hated the prom?  
Maybe it was the food they provided, nothing but tidbits and punch. Perhaps it was the attire; he had to wear a suit for it. Or maybe the location, there were schools that have bigger rooms than this.  
But it was none of these reasons.  
It was the sight of the couples waltzing in front of his honey brown eyes. They looked so happy and peaceful. The men were holding their girlfriends with care and even with love shining in their eyes. Sakuragi Hanamichi, the so-called tensai and the King of Rebounds wished that he could be part of that display, let alone someone to hold him when he felt down. He wanted to feel...loved. Truly loved by another...

'SHE...destroyed it...'

He thought he had that dream but he was betrayed. Betrayed by the girl he thought would love him back. By the name of Akagi Haruko. She went away, saying that he was only a dear friend to her, she went with the least expected person, his best friend, Mito Youhei. He was happy for him but he felt hurt. His heart had been torn from his body and smashed into tiny fragments. The emotional scar took long to heal but the pain would always resurface at any sight of a couple.

He couldn't bear to see it any longer as he tore his eyes away from the scene. The pain was threatening to take over him. It seemed so cruel that they were oblivious to his sadness and the pain he suffered. He may be boisterous and loud mouthed but they couldn't see that deep inside he was a lost child, trying to find the perfect happiness he yearned for.  
He trailed a finger to his eyes when he found moistness there. At the tip, was a tear drop. It looked so beautiful, shining like a diamond under the dim lights. He watched with fascination as the tear trailed down the calloused skin before it disappeared. He made no move as more tears descended his cheeks. He just turned around and headed for the door, feeling lucky that it was nearby to give him a near exit.

The redhead was totally unaware to find that his every movement was watched by an avid pair of eyes. Round orbs of deep sapphire. Belonging to another boy.

The boy looked around his surroundings, feeling totally bored out his mind. He felt lonely as he gazed at his cup of punch as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He saw the redhead at the wall, near the door. He looked so pained and hurt at the sight of the couples, he had noticed. His heart thumped with sympathy and aching love when he saw the redhead weeping silently. He looked so beautiful under the lights. Until those mindless waltzing fools made him so sad. He saw Haruko dancing with her boyfriend. His mind seethed with anger when he saw how happy she looked with that other boy. She was mocking him even though it doesn't seem to be on the surface.

'Hana...'

He was immediately full of concern when he watched the redhead stumble slightly before leaving the room. Determined to follow the redhead, he quickly gulped down his punch, shoved through the crowd of people, made his way towards the doors and headed outside, hoping to catch up with him.

* * *

Sakuragi stopped walking to find himself standing on a field away from the school building. He sat down and propped his knees to his chest, pressing hard to quell the pain building inside of him. The tears continuously fell down his cheeks, like crystal waterfalls, dampening his pants. Why did she leave him like that? He was capable of loving but she NEVER gave him a chance. The thought of Haruko with his best friend made him cry even more.  
The redhead hugged himself, trying to warm himself up from the now chilly winds. Sakuragi still couldn't stop himself from crying. He didn't care. No one was there to see him. Of course, perhaps he was meant to be alone from the beginning. He had been rejected by fifty ONE girls.  
But somehow, a voice emerged in his mind. One filled with hope, telling him to hang on, telling him that one day, his suffering will end and his goal will be right in front of him. 

'Iie...why would anyone love me...' Sakuragi shook his head, burying his face into his hands and wept some more.

* * *

'Hana...shimatta...' 

The blue eyed boy stopped to find a slouching figure of Sakuragi sobbing his pain in the night. He placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat even faster for the redhead.

'Yes...I love him...I love him since we met...' the boy thought clear as crystal, his eyes softening with tears, feeling the pain the redhead was experiencing, 'Kami-sama...help me...I want to take away his pain...'

An unknown force drove him forward and before he knew it, he found himself beside the sobbing redhead who was looking so pitiful, begging to be held. He was apprehensive, the redhead would push him away with his incredible strength but his heart was telling him that he should comfort the redheaded boy. He did what his heart advised and placed a warm palm on his arm.

"Hanamichi..." the boy whispered, watching Sakuragi slowly lift his head. Sakuragi's eyes, red and puffy from crying and still trailing with tears, immediately widened at his savior. The boy paid no heed and moved to hold his hands and asked in a gentle voice, "Daijoubu?"

* * *

Sakuragi was shocked beyond words. A boy of his age and of similar build was comforting him, gazing at him with concern and...love.  
The redhead nodded with uncertainty, leaning against the warmth the boy was emitting. He felt so confused. How could this boy care for him so much? Warm arms encircled his body, pulling him closer. 

"Cry, Hanamichi...I'll be here to hold and comfort you..." the boy's gentle whisper flew into his ear.

Sakuragi immediately tugged onto the boy's tuxedo and cried in his chest while the boy's hands gently cradled him, whispering comforting words into his ear.   
Tears were still trickling down the boy's cheeks when he was finished. The redhead was about to wipe them away when suddenly the boy's lips closed softly over his left eyelid, sucking the moisture away, sucking away his pain before moving to the other eyelid and did the same. Sakuragi stilled but did and say nothing, allowing his companion to gently close his eyes. He was so shocked that another, especially of the same gender, could display such a loving gesture.  
On top of that, he felt warm, inside and outside, slowly healing his inner self. The feeling was wonderful unlike the time when he was with HER. He fluttered his eyelids open when he felt the soft lips went away.

"I..." Sakuragi was silenced with a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh..." the boy kissed the tip of his nose, "Just feel..."

Sakuragi gasped when he felt him kissing his lips. It was soft and gentle, loving even. The redhead whimpered and grasped onto the broad shoulders, trying hard to feel those sensations again, crashing his lips harder.  
The boy smirked in his mind when HIS beautiful redhead started kissing back. He propped the redhead close to him and held his head at an angle to get better entrance to the warm depths of his mouth.  
They pulled back for oxygen and the boy smiled at the picture he created. The redhead's face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling under the moon and stars. His red hair seemed to give off the warm aura of the sun.

"Hanamichi, do you feel better now?" he received a nod for his answer but he looked like he was full of questions.

"Why?" it was a question from the redhead, "Why do you care for me? I'm a nothing..."

"No...you're not a nothing," the boy defended, "I've been watching you...you're improving greatly after facing so many obstacles in your path."

* * *

The boy gazed at the redheaded boy who was looking at him with slight pain and sadness in those beautiful brown orbs. He fumed. This young boy with the fiery red hair didn't deserve to be just a toy in the game of love. He deserved someone who could love him. He hoped that he could be that someone.  
He placed a hand on Sakuragi's cheek, softly savouring the baby smooth skin. The redhead sucked in a breath at the contact but he closed his eyes and sighed in comfort. 

"Hanamichi. I can't stand to see you suffer like that. I...I just want to let you know that you are not alone."

Sakuragi's eyes opened and his gaze wavered, "But they make me feel like one...one destined to alone forever."

"Baka..."

He took Sakuragi's hand and kissed the back of it, gazing at him with love. Sakuragi blushed at the gesture but he strangely didn't feel disgusted. He felt the rising warmth again and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"I...I have to thank you somehow..." Sakuragi felt his cheeks warming up again.

"Hush...Hanamichi..." the boy crooned, pulling him closer.

* * *

They gazed at each other in a comfortable silence, their eyes in silent communication. After a few moments, it was the boy who broke the silence. 

"Hanamichi?"

"Nanda?"

"I...I...Aishiteru, Hanamichi."

Sakuragi's heart stilled. Mixed feelings bombarded his mind. He yearned for someone to love him. He had gotten his wish but he felt confused all the same, not to mentioned being scared. The boy's eyes seemed to fill with hurt as he took his companion's silence as a sign of rejection but he continued to gently caress Sakuragi's cheek.

"Don't toy with me..." Sakuragi said as he made to push the boy away, "I've already have enough people playing with my feelings. They think that I'm an idiot with no brains and having a loud mouth. They don't even realise that Sakuragi Hanamichi has feelings too. You're saying that because you sympathize me."

"Iie!" the boy gasped in panic and held the other close and tightened his grip. He toned his voice to no louder than a soft whisper, "I really mean it...really I do."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

The boy sighed and cupped Sakuragi's face, gazing into the honey brown orbs, "Every time I look at your eyes, I often see the hurt building up inside you even though the others didn't see it. My feelings seem to sync with yours. Every time you make the basket, my heart would soar with happiness just to see you shout victoriously. Whenever I see you cry, my heart would bleed for you. I know how it feels, hurting everyday, wishing that someone could love you for just who you are. I want to be by your side, during bad and good times. I can't live without your smile."

Sakuragi gazed long and hard into the boy's sapphire coloured eyes. He tried to see whether there was any trace of lying or mocking.  
But he found none. None at all. All he found was love and a shine of truth in them.

"How long...how long have you felt this way?" Sakuragi whispered.

"For a long time, Hanamichi...I never had the chance to tell you how I feel ever since that incident..."

"Kami-sama..."

"I understand if you won't accept me. Having the privilege to comfort you and to take away your tears is enough for me," the boy confessed softly, "Should I leave?"

"Iie...don't go...I was hesitating..." Sakuragi shook his head, "It's...it's just that...I'm scared...for many reasons..."

"What's wrong, Hanamichi?"

"I'm scared that you might leave me after toying with me like she did to me...I'm scared that you might get hurt because of me...I'm scared of what the others will think of this relationship...I'm scared to lose everything..." Sakuragi whispered, "Everyone who cares for me just...disappear and leave me..."

"Hanamichi...I will never do such a thing," the boy declared, "I swear I'll never play basketball again if I break my promise."

For the first time, Sakuragi's lips graced into a soft smile and new tears sprang to his eyes. They were tears of happiness.  
The pain had completely disappeared. It was because of the warmth and love from the boy who was holding him tenderly. It was then he realised it. He really loved this beautiful boy before him, the boy who unconsciously took away the pain of his emotional scar and brought a new light in his life all in one night.   
It was fated that Sakuragi was to go with the boy in front of him.

"Ai...Aishiteru..." Sakuragi whispered softly, feeling his heart growing strong with certainty. He had found his feelings.

The boy's face was a beautiful sight after he uttered the words. He was looking so mystical, his soft look highlighting his moonlit features. He gathered the redhead in his arms, rewarding him with a chaste kiss.

* * *

"Hanamichi...you'll never be alone again..." the boy murmured gently as he brought the redhead close to his chest, pressing kisses on his fiery red hair, "I'll protect you for the rest of my life until eternity." 

"Hontou ni?" Sakuragi asked shyly.

"Hai," the other said with tenderness and love, gazing with adoration at how sensitive his new koi was despite his brash attitude.

Sakuragi smiled and kissed the side of the boy's neck. His face was full of bliss and the prom back at the school was no longer an issue in his mind. The beautiful boy who was cradling him soothed his heart pain and brought love he thought he could not attain.  
He pulled away to cup his new koi's cheek, gazing into the dark blue eyes. The blue eyed boy kissed his koi's forehead, holding him tight against his body. Sakuragi sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against him to savour the wonderful feeling.

* * *

"For one who's monosyllabic, I admit you have a way with words," Sakuragi smiled against the skin, "And your smile is beautiful...Kaede Rukawa..." 

"My smile is only for you, Hanamichi..." Rukawa murmured in his koi's ear before kissing the lobe, "Do you still hate the prom?"

He felt Sakuragi shaking his head to the negative.

"Iie...because I have a reason to like it now...Kaede?"

"Hai?"

"Arigatou..." Sakuragi sighed and wound his arms around Rukawa's waist, "The pain is completely gone..."

Rukawa rocked the both of them, pressing kisses on Sakuragi's flame coloured hair. Sakuragi could only cling on, laying his head on the blue eyed boy's sturdy shoulder.  
It wasn't long before Rukawa initiated another kiss as he pulled the redhead close, crashing his lips, savouring the sweet taste of his lover. Sakuragi immediately participated, sighing and whimpering his lover's name like a mantra, while he grasped his waist in an iron grip.  
When they pulled back, Rukawa went back to cradling his precious koi.

"Aishiteru, Kaede..." Sakuragi's whisper was easily heard by his lover who smiled and kissed his eyelids.

"Aishiteru, Hanamichi..." Rukawa softly declared, feeling a shy kiss pressed on his cheek, making him feel warm and tingly.

The two beautiful boys held each other in the night, their whispers of endearments and confessions of love continuing to be spoken no louder than a swift summer breeze.

The End

* * *

Author note: Ahh...romance, a lovely genre indeed. Hope you like the pairing. Please give a review, onegai? (puppy dog look) I did write song lyrics to this but I erased them due to a warning sent out about them. I apologise to anyone who missed them, but u can listen to the song while reading this...  



End file.
